Una estrella
by Avalancha
Summary: No es fácil comenzar a expresar lo que se siente, sobre todo cuando se ha tenido el corazón completamente cerrado y aislado del mundo... Pero quizá nuestros seres queridos puedan ayudarnos. CloudxTifa.


**Hola, soy Avandra otra vez. Esta historia que he publicado se la dedico a Kiku, ¡espero que os guste! ^^ La acción se sitúa justo después de Advent Children. Ojo, no he jugado al DOC así que puede que haya errores, pero trataré de evitarlo como pueda. Ah, y si os gusta Final Fantasy, leed nuestra otra historia, Final Fantasy Traducción, un Final Fantasy enteramente creado por nosotros. Sí, un locurón, pero fiel al estilo Final Fantasy, por lo que esperamos que os guste. ¡Y no olvidéis dejar reviews!**

**Bueno, sigo con lo mío. ¡Un beso!**

**Advertencia: Cloud está un poquito OOC, o esa impresión tengo yo.**

**Avy.**

**Una estrella**

Era de noche en Edge City. La noche posterior a la batalla contra Kadaj. La noche posterior al fin de la amenaza del Geoestigma. El Séptimo Cielo nunca había estado tan lleno, pero era hora de cerrar. La fiesta había terminado. La gente se había marchado y sólo quedaban los miembros de Avalancha, que ya se estaban despidiendo. Barret subió las escaleras con Denzel y Marlene para ir a dormir. Sólo Cloud y Tifa quedaban allí.

- Yuffie ha dejado la materia aquí. Dice que cuidemos de ella – dijo Tifa.

Cloud asintió con la cabeza. Estaba sentado en la barra del bar. Tifa se encontraba al otro lado, de pie.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Tifa, consciente de que su amigo de la infancia tenía algo en la cabeza.

- Estaba pensando... en lo que ha pasado... y en las cosas que he... creo que la palabra exacta es comprendido.

- ¿Qué has comprendido? - preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

- Pues... que irme de aquí ha sido un error. No os he protegido mejor alejándome de vosotros, al contrario. De hecho, hay algo que quería decirte al respecto... y es que lo siento. Perdóname.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, siendo Tifa quien lo rompió.

- Cloud... no tienes que pedir perdón. Lo único que me gustaría que hicieras es dejar de intentar resolverlo todo tú solo. Tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti y están dispuestos a ayudarte, pero si no nos dejas no podremos hacerlo. Sé que no es fácil abrirse, pero tampoco puedes hacerlo todo solo. Nadie puede.

- Lo sé... es otra cosa de la que me di cuenta. Desde que me fui, yo... me sentí solo. No podía acercarme a aquellos a quienes quería, ni pedirles ayuda, ni dársela... Estaba apartado del mundo, y lo único que me conectaba a él era un teléfono móvil. Sabes, no has sido la primera en decirme que estaba equivocado... Ella también me lo dijo.

Tifa esbozó una sonrisa.

- Aerith... sabía que te había ayudado. Ella nunca ha dejado de cuidarnos...

- ¿Tú también lo sentiste?

- Creo que todos lo hicimos... Ella se ha convertido en una especie de ángel guardián. A veces, por las noches, ella me hablaba, me decía: "¿Qué te pasa, Tifa? No pareces la misma de siempre. ¿Dónde está esa chica que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, que siempre animaba a los demás, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara?" Luego me decía que tuviera fe, que todo saldría bien. Al principio no le creía, pero luego decidí hacerle caso, y al final resultó tener razón...

- Ella siempre tenía razón... Era como si supiese todo lo que iba a pasar. Supongo que eso no ha cambiado.

- Tifa... - susurró Cloud – ha hecho falta mucho, pero ahora lo sé... No estoy solo, ni quiero estarlo. Tengo amigos maravillosos, incluidos Zack y Aerith, porque siguen estando ahí para ayudarme y reconfortarme aunque no estén en este mundo. No pienso renunciar a eso, por grandes que sean las dificultades a las que me enfrente. Nunca más.

El joven rodeó la barra, se acercó a Tifa, y tomó su mano.

- Quiero hacerte otra promesa – dijo – Te prometo que no os abandonaré nunca, pase lo que pase.

Tifa apretó la mano de Cloud. Notó cómo sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

- Cloud... gracias.

En silencio, el ex-mercenario condujo a la luchadora fuera del bar, aún tomándola de la mano. La guió por la ciudad hasta llegar a la parte alta, donde había un promontorio que servía de observatorio. Se veía toda la ciudad desde allí. Era una visión hermosa.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - preguntó Tifa.

- Simplemente me apetecía enseñártelo... Pensé que te gustaría. Estuve aquí una vez de noche, y pensé... que me gustaría venir otra vez contigo.

La muchacha maldijo en silencio la palidez de su rostro, que dejaba ver fácilmente su rubor. Su compañero no pareció darle importancia. Soltó su mano para rodearla con su brazo y alzó la mirada hacia al cielo para ver las estrellas. Tifa lo imitó. La joven quedó impresionada por la belleza del firmamento, se veía de maravilla desde aquel lugar.

Después de un rato contemplando el cielo nocturno en silencio, la joven maestra de las artes marciales decidió ser valiente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre al que amaba desde hacía ya tantos años. Él retiró la vista de las estrellas y la miró, haciendo que se ruborizara aún más.

- Yo... - empezó Cloud. A Tifa le pareció que estaba algo ruborizado – No sé muy bien cómo hacer estas cosas. Simplemente no es lo mío, nunca lo ha sido porque... no se me da bien expresarme.

Ella lo comprendía, sabía muy bien cómo actuaba Cloud, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza.

-...Pero quiero aprender.

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero aprender a expresar... lo que siento – explicó Cloud – por mis amigos... por el mundo... y por ti. No sé hasta qué punto quiero implicarme con todo el mundo, pero por lo menos quiero ser capaz de hacerlo contigo... Quiero que me conozcas, Tifa, que sepas qué hay en mi interior, pero... no sé cómo hacerlo. - Cloud miró intensamente a su primer amor - ¿Me ayudarás?

Tifa sonrió con dulzura y acarició el rostro del guerrero.

- Claro que sí – respondió – Ves, esto es lo que quiero que hagas, que pidas ayuda cuando la necesitas.

- Sí...

Se quedaron callados un rato. Esta vez fue él quien habló.

- Entonces... ¿qué debería hacer para mostrarte lo que siento?

- Umm... Quizá deberías contármelo... Describir lo que sientes... Quizá eso ayude.

- Bueno, de acuerdo...

Silencio.

-...

Tifa parpadeó extrañada.

- ¿Y bien?

- N-no sé muy bien por dónde empezar...

En la cara de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa brillante.

- ¿Qué tal por el principio? - sugirió.

- Está bien... Bueno, parte de lo que siento ya lo sabes... Desde que éramos críos, siempre me he fijado en ti, siempre te he admirado... y siempre me has gustado. Estaba desesperado por que te fijaras en mí, quería impresionarte como fuera... Por eso me enrolé en el ejército e intenté convertirme en SOLDADO. Pero no lo conseguí... Tenía miedo de fallarte, de decepcionarte y de no poder cumplir nuestra promesa. Pero aquella vez me dijiste que lo había hecho... Estaba preocupado por ti, pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque lo había logrado. Después, cuando nos volvimos a ver, mi mente estaba algo desequilibrada, pero seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Poco después conocí a Aerith... Y a partir de ahí las cosas se complicaron. Desde que hablé con ella por primera vez me sentí atraído por ella, y el sentimiento se iba haciendo más fuerte, pero también lo que sentía por ti... Al tiempo me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de las dos, y no sabía qué hacer... Luego llegó nuestra cita en el Gold Saucer... El hecho de que te decidieras a pedirme algo así me ayudó a decidirme, había tomado la decisión de elegir sólo a una, y esa noche comprendí que esa una debías ser tú, porque lo que sentía por ti había madurado con los años y era mucho más fuerte... Pero hubo algo que me impidió ser fiel a mis sentimientos...

- La muerte de Aerith... - susurró Tifa.

- Sí... - coincidió Cloud – Su muerte me trastornó. Había llegado a quererla mucho, y me dolió perderla tanto como si Sephiroth me hubiese atravesado a mí con su espada, y no a ella. Para rematarlo, poco después de eso le di la Materia Negra... y a partir de ahí el tiempo pasó a un ritmo frenético... Seguías estando en mi mente, ya lo viste cuando entraste en ella para hacerme volver a la realidad, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ti... Antes de la batalla final, te confesé lo que siento... Creo que esa fue la única vez en toda mi vida en que pude dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Derrotamos a Sephiroth, y parecía que todo iba a estar bien, pero... la culpa pesaba todavía en mí. Por haber dejado morir a Zack y por no haber podido salvar a Aerith. Poco después, contraje el Geoestigma, me convencí a mí mismo de que no podía proteger a nadie. Huí, y aunque decidí luchar cuando Kadaj y los otros aparecieron, en mi interior seguía huyendo de todo lo bueno... Hasta que curé a aquellos niños. En ese momento vi a Zack y Aerith en la puerta de la iglesia... Parecían muy felices... Se despidieron de mí y se fueron. Entonces me di cuenta de que me equivocaba, y el resto ya lo sabes...

- Bueno – dijo Tifa – creo que ha sido bastante clarificador, gracias. Me alegra que te hayas sincerado.

- Espera... hay algo más que quería decirte... y es que... yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, Tifa. Nunca he dejado de quererte... y no como una simple amiga.

La joven sonrió con dulzura, algo sonrosada.

- Ese ha sido un paso muy grande, Cloud, y me ha alegrado mucho oírte decir eso... Porque yo me siento igual. Hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti, y eso nunca ha desaparecido, sé que siempre estará en mí... Lo que... me gustaría saber... es si también está en ti... o si por lo menos... - estaba tan nerviosa que sólo podía tartamudear – estarías dispuesto a tener... una relación conmigo.

Cloud la miró fijamente un buen rato con expresión sorprendida. Ella miraba al suelo, roja como un tomate y hecha un manojo de nervios. Finalmente él se acercó más a ella.

- Lo que yo siento tampoco se desvanecerá jamás. Tifa, me gustaría... tener una relación contigo, y si así lo deseas... Una vida a tu lado.

Tifa alzó la mirada con los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto.

Al segundo siguiente, el fortísimo abrazo de la luchadora dejó sin respiración al espadachín. Un instante más tarde, se separaron y miraron al cielo. En ese mismo momento, una estrella fugaz como la que habían visto nueve años atrás cruzó el firmamento.

- Dicen que tienes que pedir un deseo... - comentó Tifa.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, concentrados en su deseo. Al rato los abrieron de nuevo.

- ¿Qué has pedido? - preguntó Cloud.

Tifa guiñó un ojo.

- No puedo decírtelo, si no, no se cumple.

Cloud esbozó un leve atisbo de una sonrisa. Se acercó más a su amada, rodeándola con sus brazos, y la besó. Ella lo abrazó mientras se besaban, disfrutando de uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

En las mentes de ambos resonó el deseo que habían pedido, y que ignoraban era el mismo.

_Quiero una vida a tu lado._

**FIN**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡No olvidéis dejar vuestras reviews, y leeros de paso Final Fantasy Traducción! Descubriréis a dos autores de mucho más talento que yo: Llew (con otro perfil en fanfiction: llew ifanc) y Kiku. Yo también tengo otro perfil en fanfiction: Avandra the Mary-Sue Slayer. Tanto mis fanfics como los de Llew están en inglés en esas cuentas, así que si ese idioma no os gusta o no es lo vuestro, mejor que os ciñáis a Avalancha. De todos modos, puede que publiquemos algo en español, ¡así que estad atentos! ^^**

**Bueno, es tardísimo y tengo sueño, así que será mejor que me despida. ¡Un beso a todos!**

**Nos vemos,**

**Avy.**


End file.
